Untitled Original name sucked
by yami of black chaos
Summary: This is quite sweet and a bit mushy, but you must have a mature understanding of the relationship between Yami and Yugi. For anyone who's totally a Yami and Yugi fan! Its also rumored to be Yaoi. :P Please review if you liked it. If not, forget it exists.


September 16, 2003   
  
This is some kind of poem fic, (without rhyme) if you're not mature you wont get it, but if youre not a serious yami x yugi fan you wont either. Either way, enjoy what it is, whatever it is, and remember that what goes around comes around )and karma is a bitch ^_~.) I do not own rights to YGO or anything else, blah, blah, blah. So without further ado, here it is. :3  
  
*~*~CANT THINK OF A GOOD FOOKING TITLE~*~*  
  
"Yami I was just thinking..."  
  
"Of what Yugi?"  
  
"Of us. All the things we have been through together... Do you ever think about it?"  
  
"All the time. We just keep getting stronger."  
  
"That's right... So do you remember the time I first put the puzzle together?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi, it was the BEGINNING of our bond."  
  
"The time we defeated Kaiba together using Exodia?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi, that was our STRENGTH."  
  
"When we completely wiped out that Rare hunter with the Exodia deck?"  
  
"That was our POWER. Teamwork."  
  
"That time we were ready to give up against Slipher?"  
  
"Our FAITH in the cards pulled us through."  
  
"What about that time you almost killed Kaiba for the opportunity to save my grandfather?"  
  
"Yes, I lost your TRUST that day."  
  
"But you gained my trust again."  
  
"Yes, Yugi. With my DEDICATION."  
  
"You are my best friend, and always willing to share your KNOWLEDGE of the cards and to help me help you fulfill our destiny."  
  
"I have learned much also. Your WISDOM is beyond your years. It is a pleasure to share my destiny with you."  
  
"You refused to attack Bakura on Kaiba's blimp. You would have lost for him..."  
  
"Yes, Yugi. My SYMPATHY for him was great."  
  
"I know. I felt it... And that time you dueled Johnny Steps for Tea?"  
  
"I was merely an act of KINDNESS."  
  
"And that you are. It must have been hard to beat Joey in Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"I was overwhelmed with SADNESS. But everything has turned out just fine."  
  
"When I collapsed in the duel with Pegasus..."  
  
"I have never felt such deep GRIEF. If I am lucky I shall never have to experience being without you again."  
  
"But you carried on without me..."  
  
"Yes, my LOVE for you kept me strong."  
  
"Pegasus had us on the ropes."  
  
"Your self-sacrifice was an act of HONOR. It gave me the determination to pull us both through. In the end, t was really you who sealed our victory in Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"So what exactly is the difference between STRENGTH and POWER?"  
  
"Strength is what you have to work with anyway. Power comes from within, and cannot be manipulated easily... If it is TRUE POWER."  
  
"I see. So the difference between TRUST and FAITH?"  
  
"I trust you to do what is needed. I have faith in you to do what no one else can."  
  
"KNOWLEDGE and WISDOM?"  
  
"Knowledge is right in front of you. A fool can be knowledgeable in something and still be a fool. Wisdom comes from the soul."  
  
"I agree. So what is the difference between SYMPATHY and KINDNESS?"  
  
"Sympathy is helping someone in dire need. Kindness is helping people because everyone needs assistance from time to time."  
  
"What makes you sad? And what's the difference between SADNESS and GRIEF?"  
  
"Sadness is what I feel when I let you down, or when I must make a tough decision when a friend might be caught in the middle. Grief is what I feel when you are not there to share my sadness with, or when you are hurt. What makes me sad is when I have failed you, or I could not do something for someone who I know deserved it."  
  
"You have yet to fail me, Yami. It gives me great HONOR to be your partner. And I care for you deeply."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. My LOVE for you is beyond deep. The inspiration you give me and the faith I have in you only makes it stronger. I love you so much..."  
  
"I love you too, Yami."  
  
"I want you to promise me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"You will never lose faith in me."  
  
"Only if you promise me the same thing."  
  
"Then it's a promise."  
  
"One more thing..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you think will happen to us? Will your soul be at rest one day and you will leave me behind, or will I pass away and you will live on in others with nothing but memories of you and I?"  
  
"Well I cannot imagine life without you, let alone eternity; and I would rather not think of the possibility. Yet I know that we not only share the same destiny, but the same fate as well. Our destiny is our final destiny. We will go on in this life, and when your life is over, it will be your job to protect your family from heaven, and my job will be to protect them here. I will do what I can to help your children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, until we are reunited in a world without constant threat of evil. Then I can be happy knowing you and our loved ones are safe."  
  
"That's beautiful, Yami. But how are you so sure?"  
  
"When I look into your eyes I see our present. When I look into your heart I see our past. And when I look into your soul I see our future. The warmth and purity of your soul assures me that in the end everything will be perfect, and that we will always be together in spirit."  
  
"Are you saying that I will pass on, and that you will carry on in someone else?"  
  
"For a while... But the wait will be worth it. When you return to this world it will be free of evil, and our relationship will be as strong as ever."  
  
Yugi ran up to Yami and hugged him close. "I can't wait." 


End file.
